omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fallen
Character Synopsis At the dawn of time, he was Megatronus, one of a brotherhood of vastly powerful beings dedicated to the well-being of their world. But The Fallen would gain his current moniker by turning against his brother Primes and his purpose to pursue his own ends, also earning the moniker "the first Decepticon" in the process. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C. 2-A with High Amounts of Energy Verse: Transformers Name: The Fallen, Megatronus Gender: Male Age: As old as time itself Classification: Governor of Entropy, The First Decepticon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Entropy Manipulation (His main source of power derives from the very Entropy within the Universe), Energy Manipulation & Absorption (Can manipulate nearly all forms of energy and can absorb energy as well to increase power), Magic (Has mastery in several mystic arts), Possession (Its essence can corrupt and even possess entities like with Sunstorm), Portal Cration (Can create portals and traverse the very cosmos itself), Fire Manipulation (Has control over fire to the highest degree being able to draw in the heat of suns and generate it like a furnace), Creation (The Fallen contains the energy needed to create life and make creation), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, His essence is nothing more than more than a conscious and as long as his essence remains so does The Fallen), Non-Corporeal (His true self is pure hatred and darkness in spirit form), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Contains enough energy within himself to bring about another Big Bang, Should be equal to his rival Vector Prime who governs over Time-Space, Governs over Universal Entropy and is in accumulation of said Entropy). Multiverse Level+ with High Amounts of Energy (Is consistently stated as being able to unmake creation itself referring to the multiverse itself which is considered infinite in size, Can produce the same level of energy as the Big Bang created from Unicron's and Primus's clash which created the Multiverse itself) Speed: Immeasurable (Equal to Vector Prime who exists outside and beyond linear Space-Time and Causality) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ (His attacks can harm Vector a Prime, Can bring about another Big Bang). Multiverse Level+ with High Amounts of Energy (Has enough energy to wipe out the infinite multiverse thus unmaking creation) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Will be the one to survive the destruction and recreation of the entirety of The Multiverse, Can tank hits from The True Star Saher which can collapse the entire Multiverse upon itself) Stamina: Varies on the amount of Energy he has at the moment Range: Universal+ to Multiversal+ (Depends on how much energy he contains) Intelligence: Very High (Has several years worth of Combat Experience, has mastery in Mystic and Entropic Arts, Has traveled many universes and obtained a large sum of knowledge) Weaknesses: The less energy he has at the moment the weaker he becomes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Tanks Category:Hasbro Category:Machines Category:Tier 2